


Savior

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 燃燒者里歐X司政官加洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「讓你選，只有一次機會。」加洛幾乎是貼在他的唇上說道，「你要痛一點，還是舒服一點？」
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Iggy Azalea - Savior ft. Quavo

黑色的頭套被人從里歐的頭上扯下，剛重見光明的視覺還有些畏光，里歐瞇起自己眼睛，勉強從餘光中看見坐在正前方的男人。  
他不確定自己被擊暈後過了多久，但頸部和銬在背後的雙手隱隱作痛著，但還在他能夠忍受的範圍內，里歐猜想自己被捕的時間應該不超過幾個小時，正當他還在環顧四周思索著逃脫的可能性時，就被一旁看守的警衛一把抓住頭髮向後一扯，被迫仰起後頸看向前方。  
「歡迎，燃燒者首領，我想想⋯⋯」穿著白色滾藍邊制服的男人望著他，純淨的白色讓對方帶著一絲禁慾感，但里歐望著那個人露出思考的表情，他比誰都清楚那個男人的手段與表象毫無關聯，「里歐·弗提亞，對嗎？」  
里歐狠瞪了男人一眼，便撇開眼神，對眼前的人不屑的態度一表無疑，然而他完全不配合的態度卻沒有惹腦嘗試與他對話的人，反而讓對方舉起戴著白手套的手掌，用力地為他鼓掌。  
「果然跟傳聞中的一樣啊，里歐。」  
男人親暱地叫了他的名字後，便離開了高椅背的旋轉椅，腳上的白色鞋跟踏上大理石的地面，在空曠的空間裡迴盪著聲響，隨著對方朝里歐緩緩靠近，清脆的腳步聲越來越響，來到雙膝跪地的他前方，男人緩緩地蹲下身子，來到與他同等的高度。  
「我想自我介紹就不用了，我們都這麼熟了。」藍髮的男人再次對里歐露出笑容，如果他不是被對方追捕那麼長的一段時間，或許會相信那張臉蛋所顯現人畜無害的樣子，然而事實並非如此，四肢都被禁錮的里歐毫不留情地反擊，把口中混著出血的唾液吐在對方的臉上。  
「誰跟你熟，加洛·提莫斯。」里歐斜睨著男人，對方臉上的表情沒有變化，依舊是讓他感到作嘔的笑容，而男人只是用手背抹去臉上的污漬後，脫去被染紅的手套甩到一旁的地上，用裸露的手掌扣住里歐的下巴。  
「不如我們直接進入主題吧！」名為加洛的男人又向里歐靠近一些，那讓他幾乎能夠聞到對方身上的沾染上的氣息，和那個曾經也坐在相同位置上的人如出一徹，一樣讓人難以忍受。  
「告訴我古雷在哪裡，我就放過你。」加洛藍色的眼眸裡映著里歐的倒影，紅色的瞳孔正好將他的臉龐包裹，對方臉上的表情雖然是微笑著，卻輕易地讓人感受到壓迫，「很划算的交易，里歐。」  
「他在哪裡我怎麼會知道，司政官大人。」像是要激怒眼前的人一般，里歐在說語句的最後幾個字時刻意加重了語氣，他看見加洛的眉毛微微揚起，就知道自己的計畫成功了。  
他的確不知道古雷目前人在何方，畢竟當燃燒者集團從戒備森嚴的加洛家中綁走古雷後，在里歐費時幾個月的精心策劃下，他們每過一段時間就會轉移駐紮的地點，而每一個地點都是需要三位幹部互相交換資訊後，才能找到確切的位置。  
而從他被攻擊逮捕後，不論經過多久的時間，燃燒者集團早已經換到下一個躲藏位置，里歐的嘴角對加洛勾起一個挑釁的弧度，那樣的表情也讓加洛當下決定放棄這種柔和的方法來得到答案。  
「這樣就必須動用一點強制的手段了。」加洛鬆開箝制著里歐的手指，微涼的指尖順著他的下巴線條往下遊走，來到他的頸部，在里歐還沒反應過來前，對方的手掌已經扣住他的喉嚨，並且慢慢收緊掌心。  
「你們先出去，沒有我的命令，誰都不能靠近。」逐漸收攏的手指讓里歐感到有些呼吸困難，然而加洛卻對無法反抗的加洛笑得更加燦爛，嘴上毫不在意地對周圍的警衛說道，注意力全放在里歐身上。  
在最後一個警衛關上大門後，原本冷清的空間就剩下他們二個人，在里歐不斷大口呼吸、盤算著該如何擊敗加洛脫逃時，眼前的人卻直接跨坐上他的大腿，他感覺到對方隔著單薄布料摩擦傳來的體溫，自己因為缺氧而加速的心跳，還有該死的腎上腺素帶來的高漲慾望。  
「讓你選，只有一次機會。」加洛低下頭讓他們靠著彼此的額頭，幾乎是貼在他的唇上說道，「你要痛一點，還是舒服一點？」

【END】


End file.
